<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Will_Solaces_sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924791">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister'>Will_Solaces_sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>percabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the giant war has ended Percy and Annabeth drive to Manhattan to let Sally and Paul know they’re ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days after they defeated Gaea, when they had finished all the funeral rights for the fallen and the Romans had packed up and returned to Camp Jupiter, Percy and Annabeth loaded into one of the camp vans and drove from Half-Blood Hill to Manhattan. </p>
<p>As Annabeth parked the car in front of the familiar building Percy looked up at it with an unreadable expression on his face.“You ok?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm. </p>
<p>Percy turned to her and smiled. “Let’s go!” He jumped out of the car and practically ran up the building. When he got to the door however he faltered. “I don’t have a key.” He said, turning to Annabeth with a frown. </p>
<p>“It’s ok.” She said “We can just buzz the apartment.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Percy nodded like he wasn’t sure why he didn’t think of that and reached up and pressed the button next to their apartment number. After a few seconds of silence the intercom buzzed on and a man’s voice said “yes?” </p>
<p>Percy choked back a sob and pressed the button again “Paul?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Percy?” Paul’s voice came through the box and the door buzzed open. </p>
<p>Percy ran inside and pressed the elevator button. When the doors didn’t immediately open he pressed the button over and over again. Annabeth reached out and placed her hand on his arm. “It’s ok Seaweed Brain. It’s coming.” He just grunted in response and when the doors finally opened he ran inside and frantically pressed the button for the fifth floor. </p>
<p>When the doors of the elevator opened up on the fifth floor Sally and Paul were already standing there waiting. As soon as he saw her Percy flung himself out of the elevator and into his mother’s arms. </p>
<p>Sally chuckled lightly and patted his back. “Oh my baby.” Paul reached out and placed a tentative hand on his stepson’s shoulder. As soon as he felt the hand, Percy reached out and pulled Paul into the hug, crying into his parents embrace. </p>
<p>Sally stepped back and held Percy at arms length, looking him up and down. “Let’s go inside.” She said gesturing to the open door a few feet down the hall. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on.” </p>
<p>The foursome walked into the apartment and sat around the living room; Percy and Annabeth on the coach and Sally and Paul in the two armchairs across them. Sally was staring intently at Percy as if she was afraid that if she took her eyes off of him for even a second he would disappear again. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Percy said. Gripping Annabeth's hand and looking from his mother to his stepfather. “All of you. I’m so sorry I worried you.” </p>
<p>Sally held up a hand to stop him. “Percy you do not need to apologize. It was not your fault.” </p>
<p>“We all know who’s fault it was.” Annabeth mumbled, glaring at the ceiling as if her gaze could reach to Olympus and the queen of the gods. </p>
<p>“It’s not important whose fault it was.” Paul said “what’s important is that you’re home and you’re ok.” </p>
<p>Percy smiled slightly and nodded. “We’re... here.” Percy squeezed Annabeth’s hand and looked over her. She smiled at him but he could see the darkness in her eyes. The same darkness he knew was reflected in his own. He turned back to face his parents and he knew that they could see the darkness too. They didn’t know what he and Annabeth had gone through but they could tell it was bad. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell us.” Sally said reaching out her hand and grasping Percy’s firmly across the coffee table. “But you know that we’re here for you right? If you ever do want to talk about it.” </p>
<p>Percy nodded. “I know. I just...” he paused and looked over at Annabeth, then back to his mother. “I don’t think I’m ready yet.” </p>
<p>Sally nodded and released Percy’s hand. As he let it drop to his side the sleeve of his sweatshirt was pushed back just far enough for Sally to see a brief flash of black. She jumped to her feet and flew across the coffee table grabbing her son’s arm and pushing back his sleeve. “Perseus Jackson! You got a tattoo?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>